A Heart's Distortion
by CorundumSpirit
Summary: The events slightly prior to Pokemon Colosseum, a break-in goes awry, and the desired Quilava Cipher had their sights on, is now a Growlithe known as Alfred. Now they must deal with their mistake for the duration of what we know as Pokemon Colosseum, and into Gale of Darkness. This is his story. A birthday present to Little Sister. Happy Birthday!


_It was a cold night, just after his trainer fell asleep, well, she really isn't his trainer, per say. Not yet anyways, in just three more days, she will be of age to become a Pokémon Trainer and start on her journey. Their journey, she'll talk about it with himself a lot, especially now how close it is, however it's not for the best like it was before. _

_Now, it seems there's a new, unidentified group of people going around and stealing Pokémon from those they care about. They've broken into homes and stolen pokeballs right in front of sleeping trainers at Pokémon centers all across Sinnoh. From the news reports he's seen with his family, they seem unattached to Team Rocket, since they disbanded few years ago, and as far north they are, it's unlikely they would attempt to repeat history here. Only a few people have even seen the culprits, and even then, they never get a good look at them before being knocked out by Sleep powder from an unknown Pokémon. Presuming a grass or bug type due to the move, and foot prints point to a Gloom, but most seem obstructed by larger, human feet. _

_The fact that a crime syndicate has appeared made her very, very nervous. As well as her parents, when she slept, he would sneak into the living room and listen to them talk. It's usually not good, they want to keep them home, at least until this new group is gone. He usually sneaks back into her room after, not wanting to listen to it anymore… _

_He loves being here more than anything. He knows how much she wants to finally start her journey and see the world… But as long as there's this new group causing trouble. That can never happen. She will always be stuck here if they don't leave…_

_One of the most disturbing parts of that particular news story, is that whoever these guys are, they are taking only specific Pokémon. Which means they have to be stalking the trainer, or home, for the one they want, and when the time comes… That Pokémon will be gone before the sun rises. _

_There's something unnerving about that, being watched until someone takes what they want, or to simply pass you by, like the mailman walking down the street. It really could be anyone. _

_To a point, he is glad to be stuck in the house, there's less of a chance if anyone sees him, or his greatest friends', trainer's, sister… _

_Her little brother, he is having a friend over, and he brought his Cyndaquil. He may have forgotten the brother's friend's name. Really quiet little guy, that Cyndaquil, he won't leave his trainers side, guess he isn't used to it here yet. They did come all the way from Johto…_

_She named him Alfred. That is one of the fondest memories he has, the pound being, well, stinking of puppy pee! Not his though, he's potty trained, he swears! Ahh good times…_

_He couldn't sleep that night, Alfred was thinking about too many things going on. Too many dangers now, and the future, there's too many uncertainties now. That's why he got out of bed, to get a drink from the kitchen, to clear his head a little._

_He smelled them then. Two humans, they reeked of something he hasn't smelled before. He didn't like I, not at all. _

_The backdoor gave its telltale 'click', and it swung open. In the dark, it was hard to see what the two intruders looked like, save for a strange metallic arm one of them had, and shiny silver covering their ears._

_In all honesty, he lost track of what happened when after that. He remembers barking, using his Roar attack to make them go away. He remembers the typical cold wind hit his face, along with snowflake hitting his face and flowing past him. He remembers them whispering something, though it was still sort of loud to his ears they were yelling. Yelling something he couldn't hear through his Roars and his family yelling. He remembers trying to make them leave. Roaring so much. But they stayed. They stayed, and never even ran from him._

_Alfred's last memory in that house was being hit with a pokeball. _

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS! :D

Yeah the not so random questions were for this. xD

Here's to another birthday on this absolutely fantastic day!

*Hugs* Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday little sister~ Happy birthday to yooooooou~

And many moooore on channel fooooour on channel niiiiine with frankensteiiiiiin and channel twooooo with scooby-doo *yip-yip-yip!* A happy brith. A-day too you, chachacha! ;u;

I must explain a thing. I really doubt Cipher would steal from Johto or Kanto region, even if its after Team Rocket disbanded. Everyone there would be cautious of any unusual activity. Also since these games fall into Gen 3, them going to Hoenn wouldn't be the best idea. At least, for most of these pokemon. And there's the fact they're are all stolen from their trainers, they would have to be extremely stealthy, or bold in some cases, or just getting really lucky with trainers having what they want. I can't see them wanting in anyway at this point to draw a lot of attention to themselves, or else people would come after them. They would have to travel to Johto for the legendary dogs, but that had to have been a nightmare.

Then there's the Johto starters. Oh boy. Stealing them had to have been heck. I see them being so desperate for them, they would put up with pre-evolved forms just to get them.


End file.
